Ice Ghoul
Ice Ghouls are monsters made out of ice that can freeze or turn their victims into ice zombies. History ''The Triangle An Ice Ghoul was chased by Jake, Hayley and Felix to a frozen food factory, where it transformed into water and hid in the water dispenser in an attempt to evade the three. However, when they become distracted, the Ice Ghoul seizes the oppritunity to reveal itself. Jake attempts to fend the Ice Ghoul off with a candle, but only angers the monster and causes it to freeze him. The Ice Ghoul attacks Hayley next, only for her to dodge its ice ray and successfully blast it to ice cubes. Ice Hassles'' An Ice Ghoul attacks Lakewood. When a janitor finds the Ice Ghoul behind Lakewood High, "drinking" liquid nitrogen from the school's air conditioner, the Ghoul turns the janitor into an ice zombie, which then begins turning others. Eventually, virtually everyone in Lakewood except Jake, Hayley, Kirby and Cadence are all turned into ice zombies, and the Ice Ghoul and its zombies gather at the Lakewood ice hockey rink. Jake, Hayley, Kirby and Cadence attack the rink, but Hayley is turned, Jake is frozen by the Ice Ghoul in person, and Cadence is overwhelmed by the ice zombie hordes. As the Ice Ghoul cruelly mocks the Troop, laughing in victory, Cadence jumps into its mouth and down its throat in her Thrasher form, and claws the Ghoul apart from the inside out, destroying it and changing its ice zombies back to normal. Behaviour Ice Ghouls are shown to use their morphing ability to try and evade capture. They are also shown to attack and freeze people who aggravate them. They also appear to be at least partially sentient, as one Ice Ghoul laughed cruelly when it believed it had taken over Lakewood. Biology Appearance The Ice Ghoul resembles a large, bulky humanoid made entirely of ice and covered in spines and hair-like icicles, and with a large, purple, single, cyclops-like eye, and a maw filled with fang-like icicles. Special Abilities An Ice Ghoul can shapeshift into any form of H2O: ice, water, or even mist. It can also fire a ray from its eye that freezes its target into a block of ice, permanently if not thawed out within the next 48 hours. Older Ice Ghouls can also fire a ray from their mouths that turns humans hit into ice zombies, which feed the Ice Ghoul with their energy and make it stronger. If the Ice Ghoul which turned an ice zombie is destroyed, the ice zombie will revert to normal. Diet Ice Ghouls consume liquid nitrogen like a human would consume food or water. They can also consume the energy of their ice zombies, completely destroying said zombies in the process. Weaknesses If an Ice Ghoul is shot directly from behind, it will instantly shatter into ice cubes. Also, Blood Thrashers apparently cannot be turned into ice zombies. Category:Monsters Category:Season 2 Monsters Category:Humanoid Monsters Category:Semi Shape Shifters